


Soulmates

by Spellnight



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellnight/pseuds/Spellnight
Summary: He is a son of the sea. She is a daughter of the sky. He is a demigod. She is a virgin Goddess. Rivalry and tension has existed between their fathers for millennia, thus they will not be allowed to be together. Yet they are destined to be together. Is it true that opposites attract? Or is it just nothing but a mere saying?





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Soulmates were taken as a huge thing in Ancient Greece. This is why many people hate Aphrodite. Aphrodite and Hephaestus were soulmates. Aphrodite because of his looks, decided to ignore the soul link and get with Ares. Even though she could feel his heart break every time he saw her and Ares together.

-TIME SKIP TO REWARDING CEREMONY-

-Percy's POV-

"PERCY JACKSON" my father's voice drew out. 

I stepped closer to the thrones.

"You have proven your self-worth after all these wars" he continued "does anyone disagree?".

No one said anything so my dad started speaking again "We offer you godhood...again."

I had to think about this for a second. Gaia's minions had killed my mom and Paul. The rest of the seven had already excepted. I really had nothing else to lose. 

"Father, I accept," I said.

Instantly my dad's face broke into a huge smile. Some of the other Olympians looked surprised. I took note of Artemis, her face remained stoic. Inwardly I sighed. All of the Olympians pointed there weapons of power at me. Then my world went dark.


	2. chapter 2

Percy POV

I woke up, seeing only a blinding light. When my eyes got used to the brightness, I sat up and looked around. I was in a hospital bed. Apollo was standing at the doorway of my room, doing something but I couldn't figure out what. He noticed me awake and came over to my bed grinning.

"Aye Perce, how are ya feeling?" He said in a slang way.

"Me? I feel like a million bucks!" I grinned back at him.

"Great! The Gods want to see you now that you're awake." He replied.

Time skip

I walked into the throne room with Apollo beside me. My dad came down off his throne and shrunk to my size. I knew that I could have just grown bigger, but I didn't know how.

"Percy!" He exclaimed and gave me a big hug. I smiled and hugged him back. Before any words were exchanged, the Fates appeared. I was sort of annoyed at them as they never bode well for me.

"Perseus Jackson," the Fates said in sync. "With you having ascended power and authority, we declare you The Thirteenth Olympian. The God of Time, Waves, Light and Earth."

There was silence in the Throne room for a while. Every Olympian was looking at me strangely, except my dad who looked proud, and Zeus. Zeus looked like he had squeezed all the blood from the rest of his body to his face.

In short, he seemed pissed. Like, seriously pissed.

'What?!" Voices rang out throughout the throne room. The reactions from them were comical. Some of them were just openly staring at me like they couldn't process it. Others looked at me suspiciously like I had somehow tricked the Fates to give me those specific domains.

"Why did you give him those titles?! For all we know, he could be planning to use them against us! He could be planning to overthrow us with his powers! Take it back!" Of course, Zeus said it.

Hera smacked him over the head. "Because, unlike you, he can control his power! I didn't see him trying to woo or seduce any girls, you man whore!" I shot Hera a gracious look and she returned it with the same courtesy. I had given Zeus a talk about why he should stay faithful with to his wife, and I threw him a couple insults while at it. Hey, I am a Seaweed Brain.

The Fates stared at him coldly before stating, "He defeated Hyperion, Gaia and Kronos. There is always a chance that should one defeat an immortal and gain Godhood or anything higher, they will inherit one domain that the immortal they have defeated once held. If the inheritor does gain a domain, it signifies that the immortal that they have fought as faded. Percy here was lucky to gain the strongest domains from each of these immortals. The immortals have also faded if you cannot figure that out." They added the last part after seeing Ares' bamboozled expression on his face. Percy supposed that his brain while still trying to process the facts.

Everyone, even the Fates, looked curiously at Percy to see what his reaction would be to the Fates information. Some expected him to start boasting and self-proclaim himself, but those who had expected that would be clearly disappointed at him. For there was only this running through his mind:

Sweet!


	3. Chapter 3

Percy POV

Zeus still seemed pretty pissed but had calmed down a lot. The Fates had left already, but now there was only one question.

"Who will teach Perseus how to use his godly abilities?" Zeus questioned.

Almost every hand went up.

"Pick one Perseus." Zeus commanded.

I gulped "Uh..alright." I saw that Artemis had her hand up. Artemis. My soulmate. The one who rejected me. Instantly the memories came back to me.

I had grown up a happy child, despite of Gabe. My soulmate had always got to me. I always spent my money on "The Seraphs" in hope of finding out who his soulmate was. They always told me one sentence "I'm sorry Percy Jackson, but your friend is beyond help." That sentence always scared me. It meant my friend was going to die.

Flash Back

"Annabeth!" I yelled "You have to let us save her!"

The auburn hair girl turned around her face twisted up in a scowl. Then she said to me.

"I'm sorry Percy Jackson, but your friend is beyond help."

My eyes widened a bit.

"Oh. Hi. Its you, your the one." I said rambling a bit.

The girl glared at me and said one thing.

"My name is Artemis. I will never be yours Percy Jackson."

Flash Back End

"..ercy, Percy!" My dad exclaimed

"Huh..wha?" I mumbled confusedly

Zeus eye twitch.

"Will you hurry up and pick already?!" He exclaimed

"Oh..uh I pick Artemis." I said

Artemis face remained stotic but the other gods were surprised at my choice, having not knowing that she was my soulmate.

"Wouldn't you rather spend time with me?" Aphrodite said in a flirtatious voice.

"AHEM! As I was saying," Zeus said "In these two months with Artemis, you will be protecting her hunt."

"What!" Artemis voice rang out "I don't need a stupid male to protect me."

Okay, I gotta admit, that stung a little bit.

Zeus said "Your hunt has been getting attacked lately, haven't they?"

"Well...yes" Artemis replied embarrassed.

Zeus clapped.

"Well then it is settled, Artemis will teach Percy how to use his godly abilities, while Percy will protect Artemis in her hunt for the 2 months he is learning. Any objections?"

No one said anything so Apollo-being Apollo said "Time to party!"

-TIME SKIP-

The party was awesome. The gods got all my friends to be here. There was Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Clarrise - there was everyone!

Aphrodite walked up to me.

"Why Hello there percy," she said using her charmspeak "how about we ditch this party and go back to my place?"

"Aphrodite"

"Yes?"

"No." I said pretending to be under the affects of her charmspeak.

She pouted and walked away to go torment some other poor soul.

Annabeth came up to me.

"Hey Perce - want to dance?"

"Yeah." I grinned

The music changed to a slow song.

"So," she started off "your a god now huh?"

"Yup thats me." I grinned sheepishly.

"You know," She began "After everything that happended im gald we decided to stay friends."

"Yeah." I said "Me too."

Me and Annabeth had tried to date for a little while after her soulmate, Luke died.

My dad - Poseidon came up to us.

"Annabeth can i steal him for a second?" My dad asked.

He led me over to the front of the room.

Attention!" He boomed.

"I'd like to propose a toast to my son Perseus!"

Everyone cheered and raised there glass up.

"To Perseus!" Everyone said.

"Also," My dad continued "he hasn't found his soulmate yet so ladies hes open!"

Everyone laughed but I started thinking about Artemis, and how she rejected me.

"Hey dad, um its a great party and sll but Im going to go check on Mom, okay?"

"Yeah, son go ahead."

I waved bye and then vapor traveled away.

In reality I wasn't going to go check on Mom.

I went to my house and grabbed the strongest bottle of alchoal I had and gulped it down.

Everything came flooding back to me, Artemis and her rejection, all the people that I lost, the feelings were too overwhelming.

I grabbed my pen and clicked it, turning it into riptide.

I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

I brought riptide to my arm and i just slashed. I slashed and slasused and slashed until i couldn' feel pain anymore. I could feel it - this was the end- I could fade." I collapsed to the floor and there was a yellow flash of light.

Distinctily I could see Artemis, Hades and Nico?

"Artemis?" I said grogilly

"Yes, you stupid stupid boy. Whats wrong with you!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Um-" Nico interjected "right nows not really a good time to argue, his life force is fading."

"We have to put him in the tub." Hades said.

Nico and Hades lifted me up and started the water.

"No! Can't you see I dont want to be here anymore? The only reason I became a stupid god was to get closer to my soulmate and thats not even working out." I said

Hades clicked his hand and I felt my self pass out.

A/N : woww that was alot. your probably like how would Percy fade? Well think of it this way, every gods main weapon can make a god fade. For example Zeus lightning bolt, Poseidons triton,ect. but i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, peace.

**Author's Note:**

> It's hella shitty, I know. R and R for the second chapter.  
> Also, this story is pertemis, Percabeth never happened. I promise as the story goes on the chapters will get better.


End file.
